


#3 Favorite Line or Scene

by PRFury



Series: Space Latinx Week 2017 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Day 4 is not going to be here it'll be on Tumblr ONLY, Gen, Greenies, Kardoa, Padawan Caleb, The Clone Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:36:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRFury/pseuds/PRFury
Summary: Hey, just a heads up for tomorrow's... that one isn't going to be posted here due to it not being fanfiction and more of pictures of the actual actors.  All these posts and tomorrow's can be found on my Tumblr which is the same username ;)





	#3 Favorite Line or Scene

No rest for the boy who wears a robe

No rest for the boy in armor

No rest for the Woman with scars so old

No rest for the Man beside her

 

The boy in the robe was born with a name

The boy in armor has none

The Woman’s name bears a dark reputation

The Man’s name is odd but well worn

 

The boy in the robe is a Padawan

The boy in the armor a Greenie

The woman next to them a Master

The man next to her a Captain

 

The enemy was there long ago

The enemy is here today

The enemy is silent beside them

The enemy is still far away

 

The Man leads his men to the battle

The Woman commands them to safety

The boy in Armor is deadly

The boy in the robe is called reckless

 

The Man almost dies three times that day

The Woman won’t let that happen

The boy in the Armor stood in harm’s way

While the boy in the robe took three hits

 

The Man led his men to victory

The Woman brought them all out from harm

The boy in the armor earned his Name today

The boy in the robe carries on

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, just a heads up for tomorrow's... that one isn't going to be posted here due to it not being fanfiction and more of pictures of the actual actors. All these posts and tomorrow's can be found on my Tumblr which is the same username ;)


End file.
